This study will use a well known panic-causing drug called CCK-4 (cholecystokinin-tetrapeptide) in individuals with posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD). The purpose of this study is to see whether this naturally occurring poly-peptide will also cause flashbacks and panic attacks in patients with PTSD.